Warrior Rats (horrible title)
by Sharkstorm
Summary: Ok, so what happens when the Lab Rats mix with warriors? Find out! Set from warriors pov.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Sharkstorm here.

I'm posting a spin-off of Warriors and Lab Rats. I'll try to post every week or whenever I can get my computer to work. This story may or may not be mine. If you guys like it, I'll tell you who the author is.

Also, if anyone would like to create a villain, pm me!

 **ThunderClan**

Leader:

Thunderstar: big smoky gray/ash tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice, Flamepaw.

Deputy:

Frostclaw: white and light gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes. Mate of Fernflower, brother of Firtail.

Medicine Cat:

Flightfeather: light grey/silver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes. Apprentice, Oakpaw.

Oakpaw: light brown lithe she-cat with brown eyes. Sister of Birchpaw.

Warriors:

Minnowstep: light silver she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Firtail: brown and white flecked tabby tom with piercing green eyes. Apprentice, Bumblepaw.

Flametail: light orange and dark gray tom with unusual brown eyes. Brother of Frostwing, Feathertail, and Leaftail.

Cloudbelly: cream tabby tom with a white underbelly and sky-blue eyes. Brother of Tailstorm.

Frostwing: dark gray she-cat with orange flecks and clear blue eyes. Apprentice, Fishpaw.

Feathertail: light orange she-cat with a black tail and green eyes.

Tailstorm: cream colored tom with light blue eyes.

Breezewind: tall gray she-cat with thoughtful green eyes. Apprentice, Birchpaw.

Fireclaw: short-tempered orangle pelted tom with dark green eyes.

Brokenheart: pitch black tom with fierce yellow eyes.

Wolfheart: ash pelted tom with frightening electric blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Flamepaw: orange pelted tom with dark green eyes. Brother of Bumblepaw.

Oakpaw: light brown lithe she-cat with brown eyes. Sister of Birchpaw.

Bumblepaw: light ginger she-cat with wide light green eyes.

Fishpaw: light gray tabby tom with brown ears and tail with crystal blue eyes.

Birchpaw: big brown tabby tom with sea green eyes.

Queens:

Fernflower: dark blue/gray she-cat with mahogany eyes. Expecting Frostclaw's kits.

Leaftail: wiry tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Flamekit and Bumblekit.

Elder:

Russetfur: russet colored tom with brown eyes.

 **WindClan**

Leader:

Windstar: light grey tom with serious blue eyes. Apprentice, Thrushpaw. Brother of Rainfur.

Deputy:

Oakstep: light brown tabby tom with black paws and tail with brown eyes. Father of Thrushpaw.

Medicine Cat:

Lightflower: light ginger she-cat with dark brown eyes

Sunpaw: dark tan she-cat with pretty green eyes

Warriors:

Rainfur: dark grey tom with dark blue eyes. Apprentice, Ashpaw.

Flowerberry: pale gray she-cat with watery brown eyes. Sister of Gorseclaw.

Gorseclaw: pale gray tom with deep green eyes

Leapfall: small dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws and tail with clear amber eyes

Tabbyclaw: light gray she-cat with ginger stripes and brown eyes

Brightface: dark brown she-cat with a white face and crystal blue eyes

Cloudstorm: big long white furred tom with deep green eyes and a gray right back paw

 **ShadowClan**

Leader:

Shadowstar: dark black tom with frightening amber eyes. Apprentice, Nightpaw.

Deputy:

Brackentail: dark brown tom with brown eyes. Apprentice, Pebblepaw. Brother of Talontail.

Medicine Cat:

Deadtail: bright orange tom with pale grey flecks and bright green eyes

Warriors:

Nighttail: black tom with a white chest and paws with deep blue eyes

Talontail: dark brown tom with a black right paw and green eyes

Starfur: dark grey she-cat with white flecks and hazel eyes. Apprentice, Shadepaw.

Duststorm: dark brown/tan tom with brown eyes. Apprentice, Sandpaw.

Longclaw: pale amber tom with unusually long claws and amber eyes

Yellowtalon: tan, almost yellow tom with pale blue eyes

Yellowstripe: black tom with unusual yellow stripes and yellow eyes. Apprentice, Tornpaw.

 **RiverClan**

Leader:

Riverstar: dark silver tom with penetrating blue eyes. Apprentice, Birchpaw.

Deputy:

Talonheart: dark smoky gray tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat:

Hopeflower: light silver she-cat with mahogany eyes

Warriors:

Frogleap: light gray/blue tabby tom with unusual amber eyes

Larktail: dark gray she-cat with a black tail and unusual brown eyes. Sister of Hollyfur.

Clawpelt: black tom with green eyes. Brother of Grayfur.

Goldenear: light tan, almost gold pelted she-cat with hazel eyes. Eldest warrior. Apprentice, Blackpaw.

Grayfur: dark grey, almost black tom with green eyes

Redpelt: dark red tom with light blue eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there, it's Sharkstorm.

Ok so I'll be doing a warriors fanfic so if you guys would be so kind as to help me out? Thanks. I'll try my best to post a new chapter each week. What I'll need is:

Name:

Gender:

Rank:

Description:

Personality:

Clan: (ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan)

Mate:

Kits:

Family: (If you want)

Thanks so much,

Sharkstorm


End file.
